Sandaran
by rimmierimmie
Summary: (GinTsu) Mampukah seorang leader Hyakka, Tsukuyo menenangkan malam buruk samurai yang berjuluk shiroyasha


Warning: OOC

Tsukuyo mondar mandir di depan rumahnya raut mukanya kelihatan gelisah, sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap kiseru yang dimainkannya di sela jarinya.

"Ara, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Tsukuyo?" Tanya seorang wanita yang berada di kursi roda, tersenyum.

Lamunan Tsukuyo pecah mendengar suara Hinowa yang menghampirinya.

"Aah ti..tidak ada apa-apa, Hinowa" sahutnya sedikit gugup.

Wanita bernama Hinowa itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"sedang memikirkan Gin-san??" Ucapnya to the point.

Perempuan blonde itu langsung menoleh ke Hinowa dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Te. ..tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku memikirkan pria idiot itu" sahutnya gagap, jantungnya bahkan berdetak keras hanya karena mendengar nama samurai perak itu.

Hinowa hanya tersenyum, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Tsukuyo, perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu memang menaruh hati kepada penyelamat Yoshiwara itu, tapi berkali-kali ia menepis anggapan itu karena alasan yang selalu dia ucapkan bahwa dia sudah membuang sisi kewanitannya termasuk rasa ketertarikannya kepada Gintoki walaupun tanpa ia sadari.

Tsukuyo mendengus pelan, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya karena saat peristiwa dikastil shogun, dia sangat terguncang saat seseorang pria mengingatkannya kembali tentang gurunya" kata Tsukuyo mengingat kembali bagaimana terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui kalau Gintoki juga kehilangan gurunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga kehilangan sosok gurunya, dia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun" gumamnya.

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya saja?" Usul Hinowa tersenyum lembut.

Perempuan bermata amethyst itu gelagapan.

"Ap...apa maksudmu Hinowa? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Pekiknya kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinowa.

"TSSUUKKKIIIIIIIIII~~~~" teriak Kagura dari jauh berlari-lari pelan dengan payung khas ditangannya. (Entah kenapa aku suka bgt liat Kagura klo meluk Tsukki atau Otae manja tp imut bgt Kaguranya, gemesin haha).

"Kagura-chan tunggu aku!!" Susul remaja tanggung yang ngos-ngosan mengejarnya.

"Tssuukkiiii~~~" ucap Kagura manja langsung memeluk erat Tsukuyo.

Shinpachi membungkuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Megane kau lambat!!" Dengusnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku megane, Kagura-chan! Ah selamat sore Hinowa-san, Tsukuyo-san" kata Shinpachi sopan.

"Ara, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sapa Hinowa.

"Kami baik-baik saja Hinowa-san"

"Seita dimana, aru?" Kagura celingukan mencari bocah kecil itu.

"Dia ada didalam Kagura-chan. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Gin-san?" Tanya Hinowa sambil melirik Tsukuyo yang terlihat mencari keberadaan Gintoki.

Kagura mencibir "pria ubanan itu sekarang bertingkah aneh, aru"

"Bertingkah aneh bagaimana?" Penasaran dengan omongan Kagura akhirnya Tsukuyo membuka suara.

Shinpachi menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya "bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Setelah kejadian suzuran kemarin Gin-san terlihat uring-uringan, dia tidak seperti biasanya"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengannya, aru! Pria pemalas itu terlihat tidak semangat beberapa hari ini, kerjaannya cuma tidur, aku sudah menegurnya beberapa kali dan dia si kriting itu cuma menyahut malas sekedarnya saja aru!" Kata Kagura mengomel tentang 'ayah' angkatnya itu.

Shinpachi mengaruk-garuk pipinya pelan sambil melirik Tsukuyo "jadi kami kesini ingin minta bantuan Tsukuyo-san"

Bola mata amethystnya melebar kaget.

"HAH!! kenapa harus aku Shinpachi???" Jawab Tsukuyo terkejut.

Pemuda berkacamata itu cuma menyengir dengan keringat mengalir didahinya melihat respon Tsukuyo.

"Tenang saja Shinpachi-kun, Tsukuyo pasti akan membantu kalian" sahutnya dengan senyum khasnya penuh arti.

"HINOWA!!!" Pekiknya mencoba membantah.

"Tsukuyo pasti tidak akan keberatan" lanjutnya lagi seolah tidak mendengar penolakan dari perempuan pirang itu.

"Maafkan aku Tsukuyo-san bisakah kau membantu kami mengembalikan Gin-san, aku dan auneue harus mengurus dojo dan Kagura-chan sudah menjelaskannya tadi"

Tsukuyo terdiam memikirkan permintaan Shinpachi, ia tidak enak hati menolak karena bagaimanapun Shinpachi dan Kagura masuk andil besar dalam menyelamatkan Seita, Hinowa dan Yoshiwara.

"Ba..baiklah Shinpachi, Kagura aku pasti akan membantu kalian, tapi ingat aku melakukannya demi kalian bukan karena pria idiot itu!!" Ujarnya berkilah menutupi jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat menutupi perasaan gugupnya yang akan menemui Gintoki.

Kagura merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk perempuan didepannya "Tsukkiiiiii terima kasiiihh~~ aru" pekiknya girang.

Shinpachi pun ikut senang mendengarnya. Hinowa pun hanya mengatupkan tangannya senang dan tertawa kecil melihat ketsunderean Tsukuyo.

"Kagura-chan kau mau menginap dirumah ku? Aunue pasti senang" tawar Shinpachi sebelum pamit.

Kagura menggeleng gemas "aku mau menginap disini saja, boleh kan aru?" Pintanya ke Hinowa.

"Tentu saja Kagura-chan dengan senang hati"

Tsukuyo bingung melihat situasi sekarang.

"Ada apa ini? Kagura kau menemaniku kan nanti mengunjungi Gintoki??" Tanyanya bingung dengan tingkah Kagura.

Kagura menyeringai menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih "aku ingin disini saja aru, aku ingin bermain dengan Seita" jawabnya polos dengan tangan dibelakangnya.

Tsukuyo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, lagipula Kagura juga masih perlu menghibur dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa hari bertarung bersamanya kemarin.

Sudah 40 menit kunoichi itu berada didepan pintu Yorozuya, terkadang tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengentuk pintu dihadapannya, saat ragu ia kembali mundur bersandar di tepian pagar kayu depan pintu, keraguan menyelubungi hatinya bercampur dengan perasaan malu yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Perasaan ragu berkecamuk dikepalanya, belum lagi penolakan dari hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya itu untuk bertemu samurai yang berjuluk shiroyasha itu.

Tsukuyo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, mengingat ia melakukan ini demi Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam maupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tok tok tok tok

Ia mencobanya sekali lagi dan menempelkan telinganya didepan pintu.

Tok tok tok

Tsukuyo mulai gusar.

"Apa dia tidak ada dirumah, tapi bukankah Kagura bilang dia tidak kemana-mana??" Batinnya.

Tok tok tok

Tanpa menunggu lagi Tsukuyo menggeser pintu itu dengan geram, ia kaget ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci, ia pun mengamati rumah sewaan Gintoki yang terlihat kosong itu.

"Rumah ini terlihat bersih, tch pasti Shinpachi yang membersihkannya tidak mungkin si lazy permhead itu" gumamnya menyeringai.

Ia melangkahkan tungkainya pelan ke dalam rumah sambil memeriksa apa sang empunya rumah ada didalam atau tidak, Tsukuyo mengamati ruang tengah yang terlihat kosong, ia mengedarkan indera penglihatannya ke setiap ruangan dan menangkap sebuah pintu yang menurutnya sebuah kamar.

Penasaran ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam karena pintu itu juga tidak terkunci.

Tsukuyo melipat tangannya didada dan menyalakan kiserunya mendengus pelan.

"Oii Gintoki daripada kau tiduran terus lebih baik kau cari kerja, saat ini Yoshiwara membutuhkan karyawan salon" ledeknya sengaja supaya membuat Gintoki membalas apa yang dia katakan.

Tsukuyo terdiam sesaat ingin melihat respon dari pria yang sedang tiduran di futonnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena pria itu tidak bergerak apalagi posisinya yang sedang membelakanginya sekarang.

Tsukuyo memutuskan mendekati pria Sakata itu.

Sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkannya ia mendengar rintihan Gintoki.

"Se...senseeii ...senseii" gumamnya disela tidurnya.

"Oiii Gintoki??" Tegurnya lagi yang heran dengan igauan pria itu. Tsukuyo berpindah kehadapan Gintoki.

Perempuan itu kaget melihat keadaan Gintoki yang penuh dengan keringat, ia terlihat sangat gelisah dan tidak keruan, alis matanya bertaut seakan takut dengan sesuatu, ia terus mengigau memanggil gurunya.

"Heeii Gintoki!!!?" Panggilnya panik untuk menyadarkannya.

Beberapa kali Tsukuyo mencoba membangunkannya, Gintoki masih tidak bergeming dari tidurnya, keringat semakin mengucur dari dahinya, bahkan poni ikalnya terlihat menempel didahinya, mulutnya masih merintih dan raut wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan.

Tsukuyo panik, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, dengan tangan halusnya ia mengusap wajah Gintoki dari keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya bagaimanapun Tsukuyo juga khawatir dengan kondisi pria itu sekarang, ia menyapu lembut keringat disisi wajah Gintoki dan merapikan poninya yang basah.

Tsukuyo beranjak dari duduknya utnuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa mengeringkan keringatnya tapi gerakannya tertahan karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya dipegang Gintoki.

"Sensei jangan tinggalkan aku sensei" gumamnya gelisah.

"Gintoki bangunlah!!? Oii buka matamu" panggil Tsukuyo mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya sambil menggenggam tangan Gintoki di lengannya.

Tsukuyo menyalurkan kehangatannya melalui tangannya, ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya ke tangan Gintoki yang dingin, raut muka wanita itu berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengamati wajah Gintoki. Ia mengingat semua beban dan luka yang pria itu tanggung seorang diri, samurai yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan lebih mengutamakan melindungi orang lain disekitarnya.

Tsukuyo membelai lembut wajah Gintoki yang penuh dengan raut kecemasan dan ketakutan, ia mengelus-ngelus pipinya pelan dengan ibu jarinya berharap ia berhenti mengalami mimpi buruknya dan segera sadar, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau tidak sendiri Gintoki, aku disini untukmu, aku mohon bangunlah" bisiknya membungkuk ke wajah Gintoki.

Disaat Tsukuyo membisikkan kata-kata itu ia semakin merasa genggaman Gintoki semakin kuat seolah meminta bantuan darinya, Tsukuyo membalas eratan tangannya agar Gintoki merasa aman dari apa yang ia alami sekarang, perempuan itu menyentuh kening antara alis mata Gintoki yang bertaut ketakutan, mengusapnya pelan supaya dia menjadi tenang.

Dalam kekalutan itu Tsukuyo tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia sudah tidak memikirkan dirinya yang membuang sisi kewanitaannya, matanya menatap genggaman erat pria itu ditangannya biasanya saat pria itu menggengggam tangannya secara sengaja atau tidak ia langsung menampiknya atau jarak diantara mereka yang terlalu dekat seperti ini ia pasti reflek menjauh. Situasi sekarang sangat berbeda entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melindungi dan menenangkan pria itu dari mimpi buruknya saat ini. Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuh shiroyasha itu dan memutuskan untuk berbaring menelusupkan tubuhnya disamping pria itu.

Tsukuyo meraih tubuh berat Gintoki ke dalam pelukannya, ia sedikit tersenyum lega meliat perubahan wajah Gintoki yang mulai terlihat tenang dengan muka deadpannya dilengannya yang ia jadikan bantal untuk bantalan Gintoki, tubuh pria itu terasa panas dingin, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pria itu dipelukannya seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil, seiring dengan tepukan pelan dari tangan Tsukuyo, akhirnya Gintoki yang ada dalam dekapannya sudah tidak terdengar merintih memanggil senseinya lagi dan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik dileher jenjang Tsukuyo pun sudah mulai teratur.

Tsukuyo diam menatap wajah damai Gintoki tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, Gintoki yang dia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Gintoki saat tidur, ia memainkan helaian silver yang menutupi dahi Gintoki. Ia memandang pria yang saat ia bangun bisa saja bertingkah konyol dan sedikit mesum dengan omongan joroknya tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa kagumnya pada Gintoki karena dimanapun ia berada baik saat bertarung maupun tidak pria itu selalu saja menggoyahkan tekadnya, menggoyahkan dirinya yang sudah memutuskan untuk membuang sisi kewanitaannya. Hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya lemah dan menggetarkan hatinya.

Ia membelai pucuk kepala pria tampan pemalas itu dengan lembut, terkadang Tsukuyo menginginkan samurai yang berjulukan shiroyasha itu untuk membagi semua bebannya kepada orang lain termasuk dirinya.

Disaat wanita itu asyik dengan pikirannya ia merasa tangan Gintoki menarik pinggangnya mendekat ke tubuhnya dan memeluk erat dipinggang Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo terbelalak kaget ia menunduk melihat apakah pria itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepala Gintoki bersandar didadanya tak ayal muka Tsukuyo langsung merah padam tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat kondisi Gintoki sekarang. Apalagi melihat raut wajahnya yang sudah berubah jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya membuat Tsukuyo urung untuk melakukan tidakan kekerasan terhadap pria itu seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Kekhawatiran wanita itu sirna ia tetap terdiam diposisinya, tangan kokoh Gintoki sangat erat mendekap tubuh sintal wanita itu. Tsukuyo pun membalas dekapan Gintoki seraya masih dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lebarnya. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang tapi yang pasti Tsukuyo merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Gintoki mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah karena terlalu lama tidur.

"are..!??" gumamnya pelan tanpa membuka mata ikan matinya "apa ini...?" ia merasakan benda kenyal dan empuk didepan wajahnya "tidak mungkin gulingku seempuk ini" batinnya bingung, tangannya pun meraba benda kenyal yang ia rasakan, tidak berapa lama ia merasakan hawa dan aura gelap disekitarnya.

Dengan berat dan penuh hati-hati ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Iris Amethyst bertemu iris crimson.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sang pemilik mata amethyst mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan muka memerah semerah kepiting rebus sedangkan yang ditatap hanya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya melepas sentuhannya dari benda yang ia sentuh tadi dan dengan tangan gugup berpura-pura mengorek-ngorek hidungnya dengan wajah malasnya.

"GYYAAAAAHHH...!!" teriak Gintoki terbang menghantam dinding kamarnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!!!! Dasar pria mesum!!!" pekik wanita itu sambil merapikan kimononya.

"sheeesshhh!!!! Ittaaii...!!" keluh Gintoki mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur keras setelah ditendang oleh Tsukuyo.

"oiiiiii!! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu dasar penyusup terminator!!" lanjut Gintoki protes mencoba berdiri kembali menuju futonnya.

Pria itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk tidur lagi dan mengabaikan Tsukuyo yang masih canggung disampingnya.

"ada apa kau kemari!? Kau mau coba tidur dengan Gin-chan juniorku? Atau kau mau mencuri celana dalamku?" tanyanya datar yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya dari matahari pagi yang mencuri masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

"gyaahhh!!" pekiknya lagi setelah mendapat tusukan kunai langsung dikeningnya.

"bukan begitu bodoh! a..a..aku hanya..." kata Tsukuyo terbata-bata tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Gintoki mendelik dengan wajah malasnya ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang grogi disampingnya dengan tangan menopang kepalanya sambil mengupil dan menggesek jarinya ke tubuh Tsukuyo bekas jarinya mengupil.

"hanya apa?" tanyanya mendesak seraya memainkan telunjuknya dipinggang wanita itu.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan seorang samurai yang terlihat merana dan menyedihkan bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun!" sahut Tsukuyo ketus.

"hah!??? Siapa? Tch sungguh malang nasib samurai itu" tanyanya polos celingukan.

Pelipis wanita cantik itu berkedut mendengar responnya "itu kau bodoh!!!!" sembur Tsukuyo kesal, ia langsung berpaling takut Gintoki melihat wajahnya yang mulai muncul semburat merah.

Kening Gintoki bertaut heran tapi disaat yang sama ia menyeringai.

"kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku Tsukuyo?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda, ia memang senang menggoda Tsukuyo apalagi disaat ia blushing seperti sekarang.

Tsukuyo terdiam sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Gintoki dan menatap wajah malasnya.

"Gintoki apa yang terjadi dengan gurumu?" tanya Tsukuyo serius.

Air muka Gintoki berubah ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku membunuhnya...Tsukki" lirihnya.

Gintoki terdiam, Tsukuyo terhenyak menatap Gintoki tidak percaya, ia hanya tahu kalau Gintoki kehilangan gurunya dari pria berambut putih yang melindungi SadaSada saat mereka bertarung.

Tsukuyo perlahan menggenggam tangan Gintoki memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuknya walaupun ia juga ikut terkejut mendengar langsung dari mulut Gintoki.

"aku terlalu lemah... kenapa pada waktu itu aku tidak mampu melindungi guruku dan teman-temanku..." lanjutnya dengan nada sedih, matanya menerawang.

Tsukuyo tertegun kaget secara bersamaan, baru saat ini ia melihat Gintoki terdengar rapuh dan sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"seandainya aku tidak melakukannya mungkin Takasugi tidak seperti pria yang tersesat sekarang, Zura tidak memberontak dan semuanya pasti baik-baik saja" lanjutnya lagi.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Gintoki, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan meskipun tidak seberat dirimu tapi aku tau rasanya kehilangan" sahut Tsukuyo mencoba menghibur pria yang bertubuh tegap itu.

"mungkin benar apa yang Oboro bilang sensei sepertinya menderita memiliki murid sepertiku" Gintoki mendengus pelan.

Mendengar ucapan itu secara reflek Tsukuyo meraih tubuh Gintoki ke dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya Gintoki merasa kaku dengan perlakuan wanita itu tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dan hangat dalam dekapannya.

"ini semua memang salahku, aku pantas menerima semua penderitaan dan mimpi buruk yang aku alami" katanya pelan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, sebenarnya ini yang ia inginkan, Gintoki yang menceritakan apa yang ada didalam hatinya, Gintoki yang membagi semua beban yang ia tanggung dipundaknya sendiri selama ini, bahkan menangis sekalipun asalkan bisa meringankan semua penderitaan dan beban yang ia rasakan seorang diri.

"aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang, aku merasa apa yang kulakukan semuanya percuma..."ucapnya pelan.

"Gintoki!!!!!" pekiknya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gintoki barusan, ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Gintoki.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"kau salah kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu, semua yang kau lakukan tidak ada yang percuma, kau telah menyelamatkan banyak orang bahkan kau mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk orang lain itu bukan percuma, kau hidup dihati semua orang Gintoki" jelasnya.

Raut wajah Gintoki berubah menjadi sendu ia memegang tangan Tsukuyo yang berada diwajahnya.

"kau tau Gintoki, kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini, masih banyak orang lain yang peduli padamu, jangan menanggungnya sendirian.." lanjutnya menatap dalam ke mata malas Gintoki.

"aku yakin gurumu juga tidak ingin melihat dirimu yang seperti ini, dia pasti bangga padamu, semua yang kau alami hanya ilusi yang kau buat saja Gintoki, hilangkan perasaan bersalahmu kau bisa membaginya dan bersandar padaku, jadi hentikan berkata seperti itu aku tidak suka mendengarnya.." ucap Tsukuyo, sedikit banyak dia mengerti perasaan Gintoki yang merasa kehilangan terhadap gurunya karena ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa, 'menghilangkan' nyawa gurunya dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Lama Gintoki terdiam mendengar wanita didepannya bicara, entah kenapa ia merasa senang meluapkan apa yang rasakan pada Tsukuyo, ia menatap serius wajah Tsukuyo yang mulai gelagapan. Gintoki tahu tidak lama lagi wajah wanita itu pasti memerah karena malu, terlihat mata amethystnya menghindari tatapannya, perlahan Tsukuyo melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Gintoki.

"rasa-rasanya aku ingin 'menusukmu' dengan 'sesuatu' Tsukuyo" ucapnya menggoda, gemas melihat tingkah Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo melotot dengan candaan bodohnya itu.

Gintoki melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"terima kasih..." lirihnya tersenyum.

"maukah kau berjalan bersamaku Tsukuyo?"

Tsukuyo berpaling menatap Gintoki yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, ia hampir tidak percaya tapi senyumnya merekah mendengar Gintoki berkata seperti itu.

Tsukuyo mengangguk "kita lewati bersama-sama Gintoki, jangan menanggungnya sendirian. Bagi bebanmu bersamaku, Kau bisa bersandar padaku Gintoki...jangan lupa banyak yang menyayangimu" ucapnya menunduk sumringah.

Gintoki menyeringai "dan aku juga tidak keberatan bersandar didadamu yang besar itu Tsukuyo" ucapnya datar sambil mengupil.

Perempatan dipelipis Tsukuyo berdenyut, ia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menancapkannya ke dahi Gintoki.

"sheeshhh!! Aku hanya bercanda you damn woman!!"

Gintoki menarik lengan Tsukuyo dan menguncinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"temani aku tidur.." rengeknya.

Tsukuyo terengah dan hanya tersenyum didekapan pria itu.

End

Maaf OOC banget wkwkwk...


End file.
